MLP presenta Speed Runner y los Morganos
by Roberto Pulido
Summary: Es la Ultima parte. Todas las Preguntas se responden en la ultima batalla de Speed, dejando ver que tanto lo ha preparado la vida para este destino.
1. El ultimo viaje de InkWell

**1. El último viaje de InkWell.**

El invierno comenzaba a notarse cada vez más en la región de Equestria, y sobre el mar del este, en un barco de globo gigante se encontraba una unicornio de piel azul turquesa claro y avanzada edad que parecía haber vivido de una forma muy intensa, pues tenía el ojo izquierdo apagado, con una cicatriz que lo cruzaba de parpado a parpado.

Inkwell, maestra de historia en la academia para unicornios súper dotados se encontraba sobre la cubierta admirando las constelaciones que con tanto desdén había estudiado por tantos años.

De debajo de una de las medias ralladas con las que había pasos tanto tiempo, sacó un pequeño dulce que a pesar de la envoltura logró desenvolver con un solo casco.

A pesar de ser un unicornio, normalmente usaba magia solo cuando era necesario, por lo que muchos la consideraban alguien débil, pero pocos conocían su verdadero potencial, y una de ellos era la princesa Celestia.

La princesa le había encomendado la misión de ser embajadora en la región conocida como ArabiaEquina, hecho que molesto a más de uno de sus súbditos.

Luego de observar por al menos dos horas las estrellas y sus reflejos sobre el mar, decidió regresar a su camarote y descansar hasta llegar a su destino.

En su habitación, sobre una mesa de noche que se encontraba junto a su cama, se encontraban barias fotografías de sus días de juventud, montando toros, domando osos gigantes y ganando un primer lugar en el rodeo. Inkwell guardaba estas fotografías como sus tesoros, recuerdos de la larga y emocionante vida que había tenido.

El viaje se prolongó toda una noche, dejando dormir a la anciana unicornio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Como maestra, le costaba trabajo conseguir un momento para ella sin la presencia de sus alumnos, quienes, a pesar de ser una figura de autoridad, la trataban a modo de burla, cosa que a ella poco le afectaba.

Al llegar finalmente, fue recibida por un potro color violeta claro, su altura sorprendió bastante a la anciana, pues se asemejaba bastante a la princesa Celestia.

-Es un honor tenerla entre nosotros, maestra Inkwell. Yo soy Abdel, y soy el visir del sultán Yaiza, sea bienvenida a ArabiaEquina -. La forma de hablar del potro era muy cortes, al grado de hacer una reverencia a su invitada, quien a pesar de su sorpresa, lo tomo como otra forma de exagerar las cosas como con sus alumnos.

Abdel llevo a Inkwell en carruaje hasta el palacio del sultán, pasando por las calles de Agresta, la ciudad sagrada de ArabiaEquina, pero lo que desconcertó más a Inkwell no fue la ciudad en sí, que por donde se le viera estaba construida por piedra y tierra, sino la cantidad de puestos y ponys pequeños que parecía que solo corrían por las calles sin rumbos fijos.

-Ha venido en un momento malo para la ciudad; robos y muerte es lo que obtenemos al no tener un ejército lo suficientemente grande para nuestra defensa… tenemos a muchos indigentes, y nuestra gente tiene hambre… -. El potro tuvo que bajar la cabeza para decir esto, era obvio que no se sentía muy orgulloso de siquiera hablar de ello.

-Si me es posible, ayudare con lo que pueda-. Inkwell por su parte, ni siquiera lo miro, con su magia hizo aparecer enfrente de la cara de uno de esos ponis indigentes una manzana, un hechizo simple que ella había dominado cuando era bastante pequeña, aunque solo podía generar una manzana a la vez.

Al llegar al palacio, un sultán algo preocupado la saludo de una forma nerviosa, era como si el simple hecho de verla lo asustara.

-Es un placer… aunque hubiera deseado que nos conociéramos en un momento más tranquilo…-.

El sultán era un pony bastante joven, quien a pesar de su edad aparente ya tenía la estatura de la princesa Luna, o al menos eso le pareció a Inkwell, quien lo observaba como a uno de sus alumnos, a pesar de ser un pony terrestre. El tono de su crin y cola eran parecidos al del arcoíris, y su piel era completamente blanca, exactamente como la de la princesa Celestia. - …por ahora me gustaría que usted…-. Las palabras del sultán fueron apagadas por el golpeteo rítmico de los cascos de Inkwell, quien de esta forma estaba pidiendo la palabra.

-Si no le importa me gustaría saber la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí-. Inkwell era una pony bastante inquisitiva, y fácilmente entendió por donde iban las cosas desde su arribo a esta tierra tan interesante. -…la princesa Celestia me dijo que era importante que me encargara de los asuntos en esta tierra, pero no especifico de que tipo, y ya que su "visir" no parece estar dispuesto a decírmelo, espero que sea diferente con usted.

Las palabras de la unicornio afectaron de forma notable el comportamiento del sultán, quien al ver que no tenía otra salida que explicar todo su caso, decidió confesar.

-Le pido nos disculpe… han sido tiempos difíciles…-. El sultán se había sentado en su trono de oro para poder hablar más relajadamente.

-Sí, eso ya lo escuche-

-Vera… hace aproximadamente un año, hemos tenido ataques a nuestros soldados más poderosos... la guardia real está conformada por unicornios únicos… el problema es que en Agresta existen un número muy limitado de unicornios… hemos incluso reclutado a niños para conformar la guardia, pero…-. La voz del sultán comenzaba a temblar, era como si algo terrible en sus palabras fuera demasiado para siquiera ser contado.

-Entiendo, así que ya que ustedes no pueden con este problema esperan que alguien más experimentado lo resuelva por ustedes.- Inkwell era honesta y directa, compartía esa clase de actitud con la princesa Luna. –Muy bien, pero necesitare algo de ayuda-.

-Ya hemos mandado a traer a alguien más, es uno de los miembros de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia, el llego aquí hace casi un mes-. El visir finalmente hablaba después de permanecer todo este tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, probablemente estaba esperando la señal de la propia Inkwell. Al hacer una señal, un pegaso color azul cielo con traje apareció a su lado, aterrizando precipitadamente.

-Soarin… pensé que te habías tomado unas vacaciones-. Soarin no pudo decir nada, siendo que en realidad él pensaba que había ido a ArabiaEquina de vacaciones.

Esa noche, gracias a la luz de la luna, Inkwell y Soarin se dirigieron al desierto, donde gracias al espionaje de Soarin, habían descubierto a un grupo de unicornios caminando en dirección a una cueva que parecía estar abandonada. Soarin había tratado de entrar en la cueva, pero esta lo rechazaba, como si una magia extraña lo lanzara lejos en cada intento.

Inkwell reviso cuidadosamente la cueva, algo en ella le parecía familiar, y sin dudarlo, dio a Soarin sus órdenes.

-Eres parte de los Wonderbolts, pruébalo. Regresa a Equestria lo más rápido que puedas, y comunícate de inmediato con la princesa Luna, con nadie más. Dile que mande al mejor de su equipo… yo los esperare aquí-. El tono de Inkwell cambio totalmente con estas últimas palabras, tal parece ella no las creía por completo.

-Soarin dudo un momento, pero sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando Inkwel comenzó a caminar al interior de la cueva, dejando agujeros profundos en el suelo como si con cada paso dejara emitir un poco más de su magia, generándole un poco de medio al pegaso. Sorin finalmente abandono el lugar, dejando a Inkwell sola.

Poco a poco, Inkwell camino por la cueva, que parecía más un corredor algo angosto. Al llegar hasta algo que parecía una cámara más grande, detrás de ella se cerró el paso con una gran roca que parecía haber aparecido desde el techo. Todo esto no la había sorprendido en lo más mínimo, pues ya estaba preparada para lo que fuera que se encontrara.

Al revisar la cueva lentamente, pudo notar una especie de sombre al fondo, y por primera vez en casi cincuenta años, su sorpresa fue tal que no pudo soportar sus lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a brotar y escurrir lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Ya veo… debí… imaginar que serias tu… justamente ayer soñé contigo…-. Inkwell se relajó lo suficiente como para hacer que su magia, que hasta ese momento se sentía prácticamente en toda la cueva, dejara de sentirse como una amenaza para nadie. –Podrías… hacerlo lo más rápido posible… -. El llanto de Inkwell llego a un punto en que sus lágrimas cubrían todo su cuello, donde se combinaron con su sangre que salía a través de una cortada limpia parecida a la de una navaja de cirujano.

Poco a poco, su vista se fue nublando, sin perder el movimiento a su alrededor que ella percibió como si estuviera flotando, y de hecho así era. La criatura la había levantado con un tipo de magia parecida a la de los ponis, acercándola lo suficiente como para dejar caer su sangre justo hacia una boca que dejaba mostrar un par de colmillos que pertenecían a una raza especial de criaturas.

Al terminar de beber la última gota de sangre que salió del cuerpo de su invitada, la criatura arrojo su cuerpo en el interior de un gigantesco espejo que estaba justo atrás de él, el cual perecía haberlo absorbido sin problema. El sonido que emitía esta criatura no era de gruñidos, sino más bien de sollozos, como alguien que se siente arrepentido.


	2. Miedo en el corazón

**Precaución: Tengan la mente muy abierta con este capitulo y también la boca.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Miedo en el corazón.<strong>

El frio del invierno se sentía cada vez más, pero para los ponys de Equestria, el frio no importaba tanto durante la celebración de la Víspera de los Corazones Cálidos, noche en la que celebraban la fundación de su gran nación. Fue durante la madrugada de esta noche que Speed Runner, integrante de la guardia real de los Especialistas se despertó lentamente de un sueño muy extraño. Desde hacía poco tiempo, Speed había comenzado a sufrir de insomnio, no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, como siempre en una fiesta tan grande, Speed había terminado durmiéndose en medio de la sala de estar de la biblioteca de Ponyville, sobre algo que le pareció una almohada muy suave. Speed esta vez sabia sobre que estaba durmiendo, pudo reconocer ese calor de inmediato, pero al abrir los ojos un poco mas, la sonrisa que comenzaba a tener en su rostro se torció, ante la vista que tenia frente de él.

Rarity se había quedado dormida con su trasero justo frente a la cara de Speed, dejando su cola perfectamente peinada sobre su cuello como una bufanda. A pesar de la posición, Speed tenía una imagen clara de toda la parte trasera de Rarity, en especial de su Cutiemark, la cual él siempre había pensado que relucía cada vez más cuando la miraba. Speed se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Pinkie, quien al parecer había bebido demasiado batido rosa la noche anterior. Speed alejo la cola de Rarity de su cuello con su magia para que no lo sintiera, dejándola a su alrededor como una cobija.

-… debo dejar de beber…-. Speed trataba de evitar esta clase de situaciones tanto como podía, pero cuando bebía esos batidos simplemente se perdía.

Al levantarse en silencio, pudo ver la cara de Pinkie, que muy felizmente dormía como si nada sobre una cobija que Twilight les había dejado. Speed no pudo más que sonreír ante tal imagen, para él ella era como un ángel.

Speed decidió tomar un té lejos de toda la celebración, aunque para ese momento solo se basaba en un montón de ponies esparcidos por el suelo y las mesas de la biblioteca. La imagen le pareció bastante graciosa, aunque no lo distrajo para nada de su te. Al servirlo, noto como una pequeña hoja flotaba sobre la superficie, lo que significaba buena suerte. Con cuidado subió las escaleras donde encontró a una pegaso durmiendo de cabeza con el cuerpo cubierto de palomitas.

-… dulces sueños Ditzy…-. Speed ya no parecía nada sorprendido por ver el desastre de la casa del árbol, su té le parecía más interesante.

Con pasos ligeros se dirigió hasta su habitación, el balcón donde el adoraba ver las estrellas hasta quedarse dormido, pero había llegado ahí no para contemplarlas esta vez. Estaba seguro por alguna razón de que en ese lugar se encontraría con alguien.

Desde lo ocurrido con Ignotus, Speed sufría de visiones recurrentes sobre el pasado de Starswirl, pero lo que lo preocupaba mas era la extraña voz que había comenzado a escuchar desde hacía muy poco. Cada vez le ponía más atención, esta parecía susurrarle palabras al azar, y luego de un tiempo frases completas, las cuales lo prevenían de acontecimientos futuros. Comenzaban a ser bastante molestas.

Speed trataba de ignorarlas, pero pasadas las tres de la mañana, una figura alada que más parecía una sombre que una criatura aterrizo sobre la barandilla del balcón, o al menos esa impresión era la que daba. La princesa Luna, líder supremo del grupo de especialistas al que Speed pertenecía, miro a Speed con una mirada muy seria, como si esperara una respuesta de una pregunta que nunca formulo. Al verla, él bebió el resto de su te, se levantó y se colocó en silencio junto a su mentora. En un solo parpadeo, los dos habían desaparecido del lugar dejando únicamente unos pequeños destellos plateados.

Por la mañana, Pinkie y Apple Jack fueron las únicas que se quedaron en la casa del árbol para ayudar a Twilight a limpiar mientras ella y Spike viajaban a Canterlot por una carta urgente de la princesa Celestia. Apple Jack juntaba toda la basura con su cola mientras Pinkie iba de un lugar a otro juntando gorros de fiesta, serpentinas y cualquier otro artículo que le fuera a ser útil para alguna otra fiesta. Mientras lo hacia tarareaba una melodía tranquila, la cual parecía tener un coro algo insinuante.

-"… cause you're the Apple to my pie, you're the Straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry…"-. Apple Jack al escuchar esta última frase, accidentalmente tiro un vaso de la mesa central, dejando mojado su casco trasero derecho. Pinkie parecía absorta en su canción y en su labor, y aunque pareciera raro, Apple Jack conocía aquella canción y siguió cantando junto con ella en un tono muy bajo.

-"…you can be de vodka and I can be the chaser, you can be the pencil and I can be the paper, you can be as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care as long as we're together…"-. Ambas siguieron limpiando y cantando, cada una con un tono lo suficientemente bajo para no molestar a la otra, pero a pesar de eso, esta canción parecía resonar en los oídos de otro pony.

Speed escuchaba esta misma canción mientras caminaba en el desierto de ArabiaEquina al lado de la princesa Luna. Podría ser que el simplemente estuviera pensando en su relación con Pinkie, pero esto para él era una más de esas cosas que el trataba de ignorar. Aquellas voces se volvían cada vez más claras.

Speed se resbalo con una simple piedra en medio de la arena. En esa región aún era de noche y el casi no había podido dormir, por lo que se sentía aun un poco mareado por la noche anterior.

-Vamos, no me dirás que eso es todo lo que puedes dar-. Luna esperaba mucho más que un unicornio perezoso para la misión más importante a la que se enfrentaban en ese momento.

-No dormí muy bien, además, ¿está segura de que esta es la dirección correcta?, llevamos oras caminando-. Speed comenzaba a sonar como un pony mayor, pero era un poco justificada su actitud, él se había ido dejando solo una nota a Pinkie de que regresaría el siguiente día.

-Estoy segura-. Luna saco de su alforja el mapa de los portales, el cual mostraba un punto brillante en la dirección en la que caminaban. –la razón por la que no encontrábamos este portal era porque estaba en esta región, si no fuera por el incidente con InkWell jamás lo habríamos encontrado-. Speed no conocía muy bien a esa InkWell de la que hablaba la princesa, pero si fue un incidente digno de ser investigado, debía ser importante.

Paso una hora más antes de llegar a lo que parecía una cueva en medio de la nada. Al acercarse solo un poco, la piel de Luna se erizo, sabía que dentro se encontraba un rival muy poderoso, y su sola presencia se sentía desde la entrada de la cueva.

-Prepárate-. Luna fue muy clara, y Speed la siguió muy de cerca. Él también sentía aquella extraña presencia. Luego de caminar por un pasillo ya no muy sorprendente para Speed, llegaron al fondo de la cueva, o al menos eso parecía. Frente de ellos solo había una pared de piedras.

-Esto no es posible-. Luna parecía estar muy frustrada, y de inmediato comenzó a inspeccionar la cueva. Speed por su parte simplemente observo un poco el lugar, y sin decir nada, camino en dirección a una pared de la cueva, donde el sentía un cosquilleo que comenzaba a asustarlo.

Al tocar la pared, la sensación ya era bastante molesta, era como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar a un animal salvaje.

-Princesa…-. La voz de Speed se cortó de repente para los oídos de Luna, pues un muro de piedra había caído frente de él, revelando por el otro lado un fondo mucho más grande, donde Speed, girando la cabeza lentamente y con algo de miedo, pudo ver la figura humanoide de alguien que a él le pareció familiar.

-… sigues… vivo…-. La voz de Speed sonaba un poco asustada, como si de alguna forma estuviera viendo un fantasma.

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien por esto, pronto terminara todo, les juro que no los decepcionare. Por cierto, la cancion se llama Perfect Two, de Auburn, escuchenla un rato mientras lo leen, es divertido...<strong>


	3. ¿La vida es una caja de qué?

**Advertencia: No se deje al alcance de cualquiera, como antes, su mente abierta igual que su boca.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. ¿La vida es una caja de qué?<strong>

-¡Maldita cueva!-. Luna continuaba intentando por todos los medios que tenía atravesar el muro de piedra que la separaba de Speed y de su oponente, quien ella está segura era alguien muy peligroso.

Intento de todo. Todo tipo de magia para atravesar aquella barrera, pero sin ningún éxito; mientras ella se destrozaba contra el muro, Speed apenas comenzaba del otro lado.

El humano que estaba en el fondo de la cueva parecía no hacer realmente nada. Solo estaba sentado, con los brazos apoyados en sus muslos, parecía que estuviera algo exhausto.

-¿Te sorprende verme con vida, Star?-. El humano se dirigió a Speed, quien en ese momento estaba aún del otro lado de la cueva, con las piernas temblando y respirando de una forma errática a causa del miedo.

-Solo… me preguntaba ¿que habías hecho para no perecer de aquella herida?-. Speed finalmente pudo hablar de frente, aunque le había causado mucha dificultad solo girar su cuerpo.

El humano soltó un pequeño ruido ante aquella pregunta, y a pesar de que no quería hablar de ello, decidió que se lo debía.

-Fuiste tú quien me enseño las propiedades de la sangre de unicornio, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Entiendo. Por eso las desapariciones-. Speed comenzó a sentir no solamente miedo, sino repulsión. –Esto debe de parar-.

El humano reacciono ante este último comentario, alzando la cabeza, dejando ver por primera vez el brillo de sus ojos rojos, tan brillantes y aterradores como de animales salvajes.

-¿Parar?... hump… que tonto eres-. El humano dirigió su mirada hacia un punto en lo alto de la cueva, era como si pudiera distinguir algo desde ese punto. –Aquello que defiendes tanto… la vida… solo es una ilusión… no existe nada… solo espacio vacío y tu…-. Speed dio un paso hacia atrás al escuchar esto último, lo que provocó que el humano volviera a dirigir su mirada hacia él. -… y tú… solo eres un pensamiento…qué sentido tiene…-.

Speed estaba temblando, sus fuerzas comenzaban a desaparecer por alguna razón. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, no solamente por estar en presencia de alguien tan poderoso, sino por haber recordado en ese momento todo sobre aquel hombre.

Pudo ver cada uno de los acontecimientos del pasado, el pasado de Starswirl. La gran batalla con los morganos, donde la princesa Celestia uso todo su poder, pero tuvo que usar la ayuda de todos los ponis de aquella época, incluyendo a Starswirl.

Poco a poco recordó los nombres de cada uno de los principales morganos con quien él había peleado. Ira, un humano con cabello rubio y ojos dorados. Miedo, de ojos azules y mirada perdida. Y claro, Furia, quien estaba justo frente a él.

Starswirl los había derrotado a cada uno, con excepción de Furia. Starswirl lo había herido de muerte, ya que antes de ser un morgaño, ellos habían sido amigos.

En uno de sus viajes, Starswirl había conocido a Furia como un unicornio de noble corazón, pero inútil. Vivía en uno de los bosques cercanos a Canterlot, y a pesar de los consejos de sus amigos, el no había buscado jamás ningún tipo de trabajo.

Starswirl lo apreciaba mucho a pesar de los problemas que solía causarle. Una vez el tubo que pagar una cena a la que lo invito y el escapo. Incluso lo arrestaron porque Furia había robado una de las joyas de la princesa Celestia, y el único cerca de la escena del crimen era Starswirl.

A pesar de esto, Starswirl lo apreciaba por su enorme agresividad, pues un día que él estaba frente a un grupo de troles, exhausto y casi sin poder, Furia había aparecido, lanzando hechizos a lo loco y mordiendo con mucha fuerza las piernas de aquellos monstruos hasta que la mañana llego.

Por desgracia, al encontrar a un amor en común, todo se fue a la coladera. Starswirl se enamoró de una princesa de un reino cercano, la princesa Bella. Por desgracia, Furia también.

Al descubrir esto, Furia reto a Starswirl en combate, pero perdió. Indignado, Furia recorrió toda Equestria buscando la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a su rival, encontrándose finalmente con la reina Morgana. Al verla, supo que a su lado obtendría todo lo que quería.

Morgana le ofreció un poder como ninguno. Fuerza y magia que el solo había soñado poseer. El día en que los morganos invadieron Canterlot, Furia dirigió todo su poder hacia Starswirl; por desgracia, la princesa Bella se interpuso, cayendo herida de muerte.

Starswirl descargo toda su ira sobre su amigo, pero al recordar su amistad, no pudo terminar con él, dejándolo escapar a sabiendas de que su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Furia huyo, al mismo bosque donde conoció a Starswirl, y ahí permaneció, moribundo, hasta que una unicornio, muy amable y gentil lo encontró. Una pequeña pony de piel azul ojos verdes y melena negra, la joven InkWell.

Ella lo curo lo más que pudo, y con el tiempo ella se interesó en él. Por desgracia fue por poco tiempo, Furia desapareció un día sin dejar rastro, hasta ese momento.

Speed finalmente se relajó al ver los recuerdos que tenia de Starswirl y de Bella. Camino con pasos firmes pero ligeros hacia Furia, y finalmente, con la cabeza agachada, le hablo tranquilamente.

-Tienes razón. No tiene ningún sentido…-. El humano lo miro algo sorprendido, pero pensó que finalmente lo entendía. -… solo lo tiene si "tú" eliges que lo tenga…-. Speed levanto la cabeza para sonreírle al humano y luego hacia arriba de la cueva. Furia lo miro sorprendido, y después miro en la misma dirección que él.

Mientras tanto, Luna aún continuaba tratando de abrir el camino hasta Speed, cosa que le había tomado bastante tiempo ya.

-¡Muy bien, ahora si veras de lo que soy capaz!-. Luna estaba a punto de usar toda su fuerza contra el muro, cuando este de la nada callo, dejando en el suelo solo un grupo de piedrecitas apiladas.

-¡Speed!-. Luna gritaba mientras en el fondo de la cueva, Speed estaba sentado frente a un espejo gigantesco, con la cabeza agachada y con su traje completamente destrozado. Speed no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando sintió la magia de Luna tratando de curarlo.

-No… no pude serrarlo…-. Speed se veía demasiado débil, casi moribundo, además de tener el casco derecho completamente roto.

Luna saco varios de los sellos que les había dado a los Especialistas, con la esperanza de que con ellos el portal se serrara. Luego de usar casi veinte sellos, el portal comenzó a perder su brillo, volviéndose del mismo color que la cueva, la cual había estado siendo iluminada por los rayos de la luna que llegaban desde un agujero en lo alto de la misma.

Al sentir que la cueva comenzaba a temblar, Luna cargo a Speed, y aunque era peligroso, uso el pequeño rayo de luz que llegaba de la luna para dirigirse de inmediato a Canterlot, aunque el viaje les tomaría todo un día.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, eso no fue muy intenso que digamos, pero... intenten tener eso en su cabeza por el tiempo que yo y luego hablamos.<strong>


	4. Thousand Years

**Disclamer, o como se diga: Como dije antes, esto es un tributo a todas las historias que adoro, los titulos y personajes les pertenecen a sus propios creadores, con excepcion de todos los morganos, Sylverfire y Apple Buck... y claro Speed Runner, cuyo nombre invente mucho antes de descubrir que era un tonto juego de computadora.**

**Advertencia: Para entender este capitulo lean el comic desde el capitulo 18 al 21... Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Thousand Years.<strong>

En Canterlot, una princesa Celestia muy preocupada aguardaba el arribo de su hermana de un viaje desconocido.

Celestia se paseaba por la sala del trono con mucha preocupación. Ya era casi media noche y los guardias estaban afuera de la sala por órdenes de la misma Celestia. Finalmente, algo cansada de dar vueltas, Celestia se sentó en su trono, pero al primer suspiro de resignación que soltó, un rayo de luz de luna proveniente de uno de los ventanales gigantes de la sala hiso aparecer frente a ella a su hermana y a Speed, quien parecía estar desmayado.

-¡Luna!, me alegro de que estén bien, ¿Qué le paso a Speed?-. Pregunto mientras usaba su magia para bajarlo del lomo de su hermana y usaba su magia para curarlo.

-Nos encontramos con un morgano, tal vez el más peligroso de todos… solo mira como lo dejo-. Luna veía con algo de frustración a su alumno, como su traje había sido desgarrado con aparente facilidad y su casco derecho completamente destrozado.

Al sentir que sus huesos se unían de nuevo, Speed finalmente pudo despertar de su desmayo, y aunque estaba bastante cansado, tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, aunque sus cascos le temblaban.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos-. Luna se mostraba un poco más contenta, pero la mirada de Speed no mostraba la misma emoción.

-… Furia…-. Speed hablaba un poco pausado, parecía que le dolía incluso el hablar.

-¿Escapo verdad?-. Luna sonaba muy tranquila a pesar de la expresión en la cara de Speed, la cual mostraba una sorpresa demasiado grande. –No te preocupes de eso, lo más probable es que ya no sabremos más sobre él, sin su portal, ya no tiene poder-.

Speed le dirigió una mirada un poco seria pero tranquila a Luna, siendo que esta vez en verdad no entendía esta actitud suya.

-Como sea, me alegro de que los dos estén a salvo, espero que de ahora en adelante ya no se arriesguen como en esta ocasión-. Celestia aparentaba una sonrisa que Speed si pudo notar, una que lo obligo a terminar con aquella farsa.

-Me temo que para mí, eso no será una opción-. Luna y Celestia dirigieron su mirada hacia el aun joven unicornio, sorprendidas por sus palabras, y Speed aprovecho esto para explicar su caso.

-Verán, desde la pelea con Ignotus… parte de la memoria de Starswirl volvió a mí, y durante los últimos meses he podido recordar gran parte de sus hechizos… en especial el que usaste con migo Celestia…-.

Speed miro de una forma muy seria a Celestia, una mirada que ella solo recordaba en su antiguo compañero de aventuras.

-… Aun cuando introdujiste el alma de Starswirl en mi cuerpo, ya no tenía fuerza vital alguna en mi cuerpo, por lo que se te ocurrió lo más tonto del mundo… darme parte de la tuya ¿no es así?-. Celestia estaba atónita, al entender que Speed en verdad entendía lo que había pasado. Luna sin embargo, se quedó en silencio escuchando a quien le parecía otra persona, no el pony tranquilo que ella recordaba.

-Era la única forma, sino…-

-Sino, no me salgas con eso ahora, siempre hay otra forma, que acaso ya lo olvidaste-. Celestia dio un paso atrás ante este comentario, en verdad era como recordad el carácter no tan agradable que tenía Starswirl cuando se enojaba.

-Como sea… si hubieras usado la energía vital de un unicornio yo no tendría el problema que tengo-. Celestia y Luna ahora se veían intrigadas, en especial por que Speed había comenzado a quitarse el traje de Especialista, revelando en su abdomen una línea blanca que nacía en su ombligo.

-… juju… esto que ven… es lo que se llamaría mi línea de vida… es parte del hechizo que nunca te tomaste la molestia en investigar más a fondo… -. Luna esta vez se estaba riendo en silencio mientras veía la cara de vergüenza de Celestia, peor eso cambio al escuchar la explicación de Speed. -… cuando esta línea llegue hasta la altura de mi corazón… será el día de mi muerte…-. Luna y Celestia esta vez se horrorizaron pues la línea estaba a centímetros del corazón de Speed.

-¡Eso es imposible!, el hechizo debía durar más tiempo-.

-… sí… si no fuera porque usaste energía vital de alicornio… no es compatible con la mía, por lo que tu vida se desprende de "mí" cada vez que entro dentro de un escudo mágico… y con todo respeto, eso ha pasado demasiadas veces en los últimos meses-. Speed soltaba unas pequeñas risitas, como si estuviera ebrio, pero era porque aún estaba algo débil.

-Quieres decir que…-

-Yo diría que no me queda más de un año o dos de vida-. Speed mostraba una sonrisa muy rara, pero sincera, era como si en verdad se hubiera resignado a su destino.

-No me salgas con eso ahora, quieres decir que en cada misión a la que te mande…-

-Sip. Era como mandarme a un suicidio, de hecho ahora que lo pienso suena demasiado cruel-. Celestia recordó de repente la forma en que Starswirl solía bromear de asuntos tan importantes, lo que ahora comenzaba a tranquilizarse, pero luna era otro asunto.

-¡¿Cómo lo dices tan tranquilo?! Tu vida se redujo y todo fue mi culpa, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ahora?-. Luna estaba llorando, en verdad se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba, pero Speed trato de tranquilizarla, levantando su cara y hablándole tranquilamente.

-Luna, yo no te culpo, ni a Celestia. Como tú me lo dijiste, este era mi destino, y lo acepto de la mejor manera-. Las palabras de Speed llegaron hasta Luna como un consuelo. Enjugo sus lágrimas y recupero su compostura.

-Luna, podrías llamar a mis compañeros, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con ellos-. Speed ahora ya no hablaba con la misma propiedad que solía hacerlo con las princesas, era como si charlara con un amigo de su misma edad. Luna simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, dejando a Speed y Celestia solos en la sala del trono.

-Celestia, camina con migo un momento, tengo algo que discutir contigo-. Celestia algo sorprendida por la forma en que le hablaban, que por un momento casi pudo ver la misma mirada de Starswirl en Speed, por lo que, por inercia de su cuerpo, lo siguió.

Al salir de la cámara real, Speed dirigió a Celestia hasta un balcón, donde las estrellas de esa noche se veían como en pocas ocasiones, Celestia se había esforzado en traer una noche hermosa, solo para no quedar mal frente a su hermana en su ausencia.

-Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mi Celestia, pero me temo que no podre retribuirte-. Speed se veía un poco triste y Celestia trato de animarlo.

-Soy yo quien debería agradecértelo, sin tu ayuda, jamás abríamos derrotado a tantos enemigos tan peligrosos-.

-… aun así, no puede cumplir con tu más grande deseo…-. Speed saco de dentro de su alforja el pequeño pedazo de espejo que Celestia le había dado antes de regresar a Ponyville después de su recuperación. -… me lo diste para recordar más rápido, ¿verdad?-.

Celestia estaba algo sorprendida, pero también triste. –Así que lo recordaste-.

-… lo lamento, pero aunque ese sea mi deseo, no puedo traerlo a este mundo… si lo hago… Sombra tal vez…-.

-Lo se… él querría conquistar este mundo, y terminaría como antes…-. Celestia no podía ocultar su tristeza, no ante un amigo tan cercano.

-… créeme cuando te digo, que entiendo cómo te sientes… yo también peri a alguien muy amada por mi…-. Speed casi podía ver la imagen de la princesa Bella, pero no era por ella por quien hablaba. -… pero te aseguro que aún hay esperanza…-.

Celestia ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no esperaba ese último comentario.

-… tal vez en ese mundo, Celestia y Luna encuentren un modo de alejar el mal de su cuerpo, y así…-. Celestia repentinamente cerro la boca de Speed con su casco, obligándolo a escucharla esta vez.

-Gracias-.

Speed entendió que sus mejores deseos habían sido recibidos de la mejor manera por su vieja amiga. Dio una reverencia, y desapareció con una simple explosión.

Celestia por su parte se dirigió hacia la biblioteca privada de Starswirl en el castillo, bajando por un pasadizo secreto hasta una habitación más escondida llena de artículos que le pertenecían a su amigo hacía muchos años.

Cerca de un viejo perchero, se encontraba un espejo adornado con piedras preciosas, con un pequeño pedazo faltante. Celestia coloco el pedazo que Speed le había entregado en su lugar, dejando que el portal soltara un brillo singular. Al notar esto, Celestia se quedó mirando por un rato el espejo, donde podía ver su reflejo muy diferente.

-Te espere por estos mil años… puedo esperar otros mil más… mi amor-. Celestia se quedó dormida frente aquel espejo, mientras su hermana y Speed discutían con los demás Especialistas de algo de suma importancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Quisiera que el tiempo no pasara tan rapido. Con esto espero saldar mi deuda contigo Celestia. <strong>


	5. Drama Pony

**5. Drama Pony**

En el gran salón de Canterlot, el grupo de especialistas se había quedado en silencio por un momento. La expresión en sus rostros no era exactamente de alegría, más bien de frustración y tristeza.

-Esto es solo una broma, ¿verdad?-. Gilda finalmente se dirigía hacia Speed, luego que este le confeso su situación con respecto al tiempo que le quedaba.

-Créeme, si alguien quisiera que esto fuera solo una broma, ese seria yo… aunque conozco a alguien mucho mejor que yo para eso-. Speed seguía sonriendo de una forma extraña. Parecía que estaba muy triste al hablar de esto.

Todos seguían en silencio con cara de frustración, pero Gilda una vez más los hiso reaccionar, acercándose lentamente hacia Speed, mirándolo a los ojos, y finalmente, golpeándolo con su garra cerrada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de algo como esto como si fuera cualquier cosa?!-. Luego de decir esto, Gilda se abrazó al cuello de Speed, quien le correspondió con su casco.

Finalmente, Lightning Dust, con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, también lo abrazo con la intención de consolarlo a él y a su amiga. La escena continuó hasta que Sylverfire se unió y los levanto a los tres para abrazarlos.

-Y dime, ¿cómo celebraremos tu despedida?-. Buckly finalmente lograba decir algo, las lágrimas casi no lo dejan.

-Bueno, Creo que Discord podría ayudarme un poco con eso-. Discord se había quedado desde hacía un rato lejos de los abrazos y el llanto, pero al escuchar las palabras de Speed, una sonrisa un poco malvada apareció en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, la mañana finalmente llegaba, y todos en el pueblo comenzaban con sus rutinas, aunque una de ellos no se mostraba con el mismo animo de todos los días.

Pinkie se había quedado fuera de Sugar Cube Corner desde la noche anterior, esperaba ser la primera en saludar a Speed, después de todo, en su carta decía que solo le tomaría un día, pero ya habían pasado dos.

-¿Por qué no entras, no tienes hambre?-. La señora Cake, preocupada por su ayudante, insistía sin mucho resultado, pero no era la única. Desde cierta distancia sus amigas la observaban sin poder hacer nada.

-Debo de esperarlo, sé que no fue una promesa Pinkie, pero… es mi deber-.

-¿Por qué es tu deber?-

-Porque… pera mi él…-

La cara de Pinkie comenzaba a ponerse muy roja, de tal forma que eran obvias sus razones, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el sonido de una trompeta muy extraña distrajo la atención de prácticamente todo el pueblo hacia la alcaldía.

-Te dije que guardar una trompeta de cristal sería muy útil-. Discord justificaba el ruido con Speed luego de casi dejarlo sordo.

El grupo entero de Especialistas estaba sobre el piso más alto del ayuntamiento, con Sylverfire justo parado en la punta.

-Habitantes de Ponyville, hoy es un día muy especial, y pensamos celebrarlo-. Speed hablaba de una forma que prácticamente todo el pueblo podía escucharlo, parecía que su vos estaba encantada.

–La princesa Luna en persona me ha dado permiso de celebrar en Ponyville una fiesta para todos mis compañeros, y todos están invitados-. Speed seguía hablando, pero ahora miraba en una dirección en especial, miraba a Pinkie.

–Y no se preocupen, Pinkie Pie y Discord se encargaran de todos los preparativos, así que llamen a todos, ¡y que estén listos para la Fiesta!-. Speed había transportado a Pinkie desde el suelo hasta el, y la abrasaba con su casco derecho, aun vendado por su última misión.

Pinkie se le había quedado viendo a Speed por un rato, y mientras tanto el hacía lo mismo, parecían estar más enmalezados esta ves que otras.

-Ejem… la fiesta, nos están esperando-. Discord ya estaba muy impaciente, por lo que sin pedir permiso, transporto a todos hacia adentro del edificio, donde luego de un rato, Pinkie reacciono con un ruido gracioso, sin decir una sola palabra, parecía estar muy nerviosa.

Por un lapso de tiempo muy corto, el ayuntamiento dejaba salir barios ruidos de cañón de fiestas, gallinas y gatos, dejando asustados a algunos ponys que ya estaban esperando afuera.

Twilight, quien aún no se enteraba de la situación de Speed, había regresado a casa la noche anterior, ella le había ayudado a la princesa Celestia a traer la noche, dándole paso a su creatividad por un rato.

-Se ve que será una fiesta muy divertida, no lo crees, Twilight-. Una voz muy gentil pero sería sonó de detrás de Twilight. Lyra, el unicornio verde de actitud extraña que Speed había conocido hacía poco le hablaba a Twilight como si fuera una de sus mejores amigas.

-Sí, creo que si… ahm…-.

-Lyra, descuida, sé que pocos me conocen bien aquí en Ponyville, solo tengo una mejor amiga después de todo, y mi maestro Speed, claro está-.

-¿Maestro Speed?, ¿él te ha enseñado magia?-

-No te lo comento, bueno no importa, después de todo no es tan importante. Como sea, podrías disculparme con él, no podré estar en su fiesta-.

-A… Claro, no te preocupes-.

-Te lo agradezco, Twilight…-. Lyra dio media vuelta en dirección opuesta a Twilight, y volteo la cabeza para decir algo más. -…nos vemos-. Lyra desapareció del lugar en una explosión, dándole a entender a Twilight que tenía suficiente poder para semejante hechizo.

Twilight se sintió un poco orgullosa por que su alumno le había enseñado magia a otro unicornio, lo que para ella era un gran logro.

Una vez las puertas del ayuntamiento se abrieron, todo el pueblo entro, descubriendo varias mesas que estaban acomodadas de tal forma que podían ver desde cualquier punto las siete mesas que se encontraban justo al fondo del edificio. Discord había movido el escenario para tener más lugar.

-¡Todos los ponys, a Festejar!-. Pinkie finalmente hablaba, o más bien gritaba, parecía más emocionada que otros días.

Los especialistas se sentaron en las mesas del fondo, incluso Silverfire con su tamaño pudo entrar en el ayuntamiento. La fiesta continuó por un buen rato, con sidra, jugo, y música. Todo parecía que seguiría así hasta que Speed con cuidado hiso sonar una copa con su magia de una forma extraña, lo que hiso que esta sonara aún más fuerte.

-Amigos… Familia… gracias a todos por venir. Esta es como lo llamamos… mi fiesta. Y quería que todos estuvieran aquí para saberlo-. La voz de Speed se redujo de volumen de repente, lo que provocó que los demás presentes también se quedaran en silencio.

-Luego de muchas batallas, la princesa Luna, líder de muestra unidad de Especialistas, ha decidido que mis servicios en su grupo no son más necesarios, liberándome de ese compromiso-. Varios ponis comenzaron a rumorear, como si esto no fuera un buen augurio.

-Por favor, no se preocupen. A partir de este momento, soy un pony común y corriente como cualquiera de ustedes, lo que me permitirá ser el guardián de Ponyville desde este momento-. Estas palabras provocaron que un gran grito sonara en todo el lugar, pero Speed los interrumpió una vez más.

-Les agradezco, pero aún hay más-. El silencio nuevamente lleno todo el edificio. –Ya que mi compromiso ha terminado, ahora puedo tomar las decisiones que desee, y comienzan con esto-. Speed se levantó de su lugar y subió a la mesa en la que estaba celebrando, y con su magia subió a la mesa a Pinkie, quien había estado en la mesa junto a él.

-Sé que me tarde mucho, pero esto lo compensara-. Speed saco de su alforja un collar con una gema rojiza en el centro, adornado por un metal dorado alrededor formando un corazón. Un pequeño grito se escuchó cuando Speed doblo un casco y con el otro le ofreció el collar a Pinkie, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Pinkamena Diane Pie… ¿Te casas con migo?-

Pinkie parecía estar en shock, pero esto cambio cuando de repente tomo el collar y se lo puso de inmediato, gritando con toda claridad repetidamente "si si si si si si si"; el collar parecía estar también encantado, pues se ajustó al instante a su cuello.

La Fiesta ahora se había vuelto una fiesta de compromiso, prolongándose hasta la medianoche.

Cuando todos los ponys se habían ido a sus casas, solo Speed se había quedado en el ayuntamiento, viendo las estrellas.

-Te felicito-. Fluttershy apareció atrás de Speed, ella se había quedado esperando que Discord la llevara a casa, pero él se había ido mucho antes de la fiesta sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Gracias…-. Speed se le quedo viendo a Fluttershy con mucha tranquilidad, lo que hiso que ella se sintiera un poco nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Sí, de hecho muy bien-. Speed otra vez busco en su alforja, y de adentro saco una azucena panda, una flor que solo se puede obtener de lugares cercanos a un volcán y se la ofreció a ella.

-Esto es…-

-Quería agradecerte por toda tu ayuda. Siempre que he necesitado de ella me la has brindado, gracias-.

Fluttershy se veía un poco nerviosa, pero ya que solo era por gratitud, la acepto, después de todo el ya estaba comprometido. Ambos se quedaron admirando las estrellas por un rato, hasta que Fluttershy se quedó dormida y Speed regreso a su casa, solo para prepararse para el día atareado que le esperaba la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, lo se lo se, tardo demasiado, pero hasta este momento debia pasar, disfruten de su aventura mas dificil de todas, conocer a sus suegros. Nos vemos en el proximo.<strong>


	6. Otra piedra en el camino

6**. Otra piedra en el camino. **

La fiesta habia terminado hasta muy noche, pero uno de los invitados se habia retirado poco antes de la media noche.

Discord había desaparecido en silencio, solo Fluttershy se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, y se había quedado esperando por su regreso.

Por su parte, aquel draconeecus ya estaba muy lejos para sentir sus anelos.

Sobre una de las montañas de fuego, una figura encapuchada parecía estar esperando sentada por algo, o por alguien, pues al ver a Discord llegar a lo lejos, iluminado por la luz de la luna, dejó de lanzar piedras con sus dedos delgados y escualidos. Tal parece llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, pues aquella piedra cayó sobre una montaña de piedrecillas que estaba frente a ella.

-Llegas tarde-. La voz de la humana sonaba muy madura y gentil, lo que podria distraer la atención de cualquiera de su naturaleza real.

-Siendo alguien tan famoso como yo, no es tan facil escapar de los paparazzis-. Discord se había puesto una pañoleta y unas gafas mientras unas cámaras flotantes le tomaban fotos.

-Te importa. No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos-. El tono de voz de esa humana seguía siendo muy relajado, casi tierno, pero a Discord eso no le agradaba mucho.

Ambos entraron a una cueva frente a la que la humana había estado esperando, aunque Discord abansaba murmurando un poco frustrado.

Por la mañana, desde muy temprano, Speed y Pinkie habian tomado un tren en dirección de la granja de rocas de la familia de Pinkie.

-Aguafiestas...-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Ahm... Pinkie?... lo siento... tuve un sueño raro...-. Speed se había quedado dormido recargado sobre Pinkie, y unas voces finalmente lo habían despertado.

-Tal vez no desayunaste bien; toma, esto te reanimara-. Pinkie habia sacado un muffin azul, y el estómago de Speed sono muy contento por la propuesta.

-Solo espero que a papá no le moleste que lleguemos de imprevisto-. Pinkie se veía un poco preocupada, y Speed, aunque comiendo, seguía viendola y preocupandose por ella.

-No te preocupes, puedes usar esto si quieres-. Speed sacó de su alforja el último mensaje instantáneo que le quedaba. -El mensaje de Celestia decía que no los desperdiciara, solo los puedo mandar de pony a pony, por eso solo me queda este, usalo para escribirle a tu papá, asi él también te podrá responder-. Pinkie hiso solo un ruido chillón y rápidamente escribió un corto mensaje:

"Llegaré pronto con mi prometido. Atte. Pinkamena.

Para: Igneous Rock."

Al momento de escribir el nombre de su padre, el pequeño papel se doblo hasta formar un avioncito y salir por la ventana.

-¿Crees que llegue?-

-Descuida, nunca me han fallado-. Speed aun seguía comiendo el muffin y se veía muy relajado.

No pasaron mas de cinco minutos antes de que el mensaje entrase nuevamente por la ventana.

"Tendré todo preparado.

Attm. Igneous Rock.

Para: Pinkamena Dian Pie"

-¡Que bueno que si le llego!-. Pinkie finalmente se veía mas relajada y contenta, pero Speed no entendió muy bien eso de "tendré todo preparado".

El viaje en tren fue muy relajado desde ese punto. Pinkie le contó a Speed sobre toda su familia, en especial de su hermana mayor Maud Pie, quién sabia mas de rocas que ningun otro pony de Equestria.

Speed se veía algo emocionado. Conocer a su nueva familia lo tenia impasiente, pero era por que no sabia lo que le aguardaba.

Al llegar a la granja solo una figura cafe claro los estaba esperando.

-¡Padre!-. Pinkie corrió hasta su padre para abrasarlo y él le correspondio del mismo modo.

La escena era un poco extraña. La granja era bastante arida, uno que otro árbol seco, y muchas, muchas rocas.

-Así que... ¿es él?-. Igneous le dio una mirada algo fría a Speed, quién sintió un escalofrío subir desde la parte trasera de su lomo hasta su cuello.

Pinkie le hiso una señal para que se acercarse, pero al momento de caminar, una de aquellas voces lo previno de un agujero justo en su camino, el cual pudo esquibar sin problemas.

Igneous noto esto, y levantando una ceja no le quito la vista de encima.

-Es un placer conocerlo finalmente-. Speed extendio se casco para saludarlo, pero Igneous lo tomo sin quitarle la vista a su cuerno.

-¿Estas segura, hija?-. Igneous miro de reojo a Pinkie, aunque ella solo le contesto con un gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Igneous le pidió a Speed que lo siguiera. Al llegar al otro lado de la casa, solo habia una especie de roca tallada en forma de pirámide y un campo abierto.

-Ah... disculpen…-

-Se a lo que has venido, por eso te pido que pongas atencion. No puedo darle mi bendición a cualquiera; solo a aquellos que demuestren tener la fuerza para hacerse cargo de mi familia y nuestra granja-.

Speed suponía que tal vez no seria aceptado tan fácilmente, por lo que pondría mucho empeño en la prueba que le proponian.

-Esto es muy fácil. Mueve o destruye esta roca, y entonces te dare mí bendición-. Parecía una prueba facil, pero nada en la vida lo es. -Pero, si llegas a usar tu cuerno... jamas dejare que te caces con mi hija.

La mirada de Igneous era fría y dura como la roca que tenia a su lado, pero esto no intimido en nada al joven unicornio.

-Tienes hasta mañana-. Luego de esta última sentencia, Ignus le pidió a Pinkie que le preparase un te de raíces, y ella sin dudarlo entro a la casa para prepararlo.

Luego de un rato, Pinkie salió con el te, y descubrio que Speed se había quedado sentado admirando aquella roca.

-Padre, aqui esta tu té-. Pinkie observó por un momento la escena y finalmente comenzó con sus preguntas.

-Padre, ¿donde esta mi madre?-.

-Ella y tu hermana fueron a asistir el nacimiento de tu sobrino-.

Pinkie recordo que su hermana menor Marble ya se habia casado, era natural que las cosas siguieran aquel curso. Por desgracia, la conversación llegó a los oídos de Speed, quien en ese momento sufria de un dilema interior.

Luego de pasar un buen rato tratando de resolver como mover aquella roca, nuevamente escuchó aquella voz que comenzaba a molestarle, la cual le sugirió envestir aquella pirámide. ¿Como creer algo así?.

Ya que nadie le daba ningun tipo de ayuda, permanecio dandole de vueltas al asunto hasta que cayó la noche, dejandolo solo en aquel campo junto a la piedra y su, tal vez, futuro suegro.


	7. Perfectly Normal

**7. Perfectamente normal.**

Una vez llegada la noche, Pinkie se habia ido a descansar a su viejo cuarto. Se habia imaginado que no tendría que volver a dormir en el desde que se mudo, pero estar ahí por una razon tan importante valia la pena.

Sus sueños fueron agradables practicamente toda la noche, pero fuera de su cuarto una pelea de ideales se estaba llevando a cabo.

A pesar de la hora, Speed aún seguía sentado al lado de aquella extraña piedra, aunque el número de expectadores habia aumentado.

Durante la madrugada, cerca de las tres de la mañana, una pony color gris y ropa simple pero atractiva habia llegado prácticamente en silencio, aunque Speed si la habia notado.

-¿Él es el nuevo?-. El comentario llego justo a los oídos de Igneous, quien simplemente le contesto con la cabeza.

Maud Pie, hermana mayor de Pinkie, había regresado por una semana mientras descansaba de sus estudios de geología. Ella ya conocía la imagen, aunque seguía un tanto inconforme por la forma de hacer las cosas de su padre.

Maud camino hasta estar justo atras de Speed, donde él pudo hacer contacto visual con ella, aunque fuera por un momento.

Maud obserbo por un momento al joven unicornio, y tranquilamente le hablo.

-¿Por qué no te rindes?-. Speed hiso caso omiso al comentario, aunque ella continuo. -No creo que tengas la fuerza para moverla-. Speed nuevamente no reacciono, hasta su último comentario. -¿Realmente lo vale?-.

Speed volteo a verla algo sorprendido, y luego de contestarle volvio a lo suyo.

-Ha valido cada segundo desde que puedo recordar-.

De haberla conocido mejor, Speed hubiera notado la alegria en la cara de Maud, y ubiera comprendido mejor su comportamiento.

-De ser tu, yo trataria de buscar el fondo de todo essto-. Luego de su comentario, Maud entro a la casa para descansar un poco hasta el amanecer.

Por la mañana, Pinkie se habia levantado muy temprano, con la esperanza de que aquella roca no existiera mas, pero al ver a Speed cabando uno dee los bordes de la misma, sus animos se redujeron.

-Descuida. Seguramente se dara cuenta-. Al escuchar la voz de su hermana, Pinkie automaticamente se giro para abrasarla, y aunque queria preguntarle muchas cosas, la cara de de Maud la emociono tanto que se quedo junto a ella y su poadre hasta que Speed resolviera aquuel asertijo.

Las horas pasaron. Igneous y su familia habian tenido un pequeño dia de campo, aunque Speed seguia escabando, ignorando completamente a suus anfitriones.

Faltando solo unos minutos para que el tiempo terminara, Speed se habia agotado, entre sacar tierra y rocas de al rededor de la piramide e ignorar la vooz que le insistia en arrojarse contra aquella piedra.

Cayó rendido en el suelo, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una gran preocupacion.

-Te queda un minuto-. Igneous se habia acercado a Speed para advertirle, lo que lo puso realmente nervioso.

Speed trató de encontrar la solución, pero no la hayaba, y la situación no hacia mas que empeorar.

-Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho...-. Igneous habia comenzado a contar, poniendolo aun ms nervioooso. -... once, diez, nueve...-. Speed finalmente etaba en estado de panico; sus piernas temblaban y su respiración comenzo a ajitarse. -... cinco, cuatro, tres...-. Él ya no era capaz de soportar semejante tortura. -...dos...-.

Al escuchar el número dos, Speed decidio arriesgarlo todo, arremetiendo contra aquella roca con un cavezaso, esperando fracturarse, aunque esta no paso. Al abrir los ojos, descubrio que solo se trataba de una piramide de madera, clabada al suelo con simientos profundos para que pareciera muy pesada, incluso un pequeño potro podia haberla destruido en un momento.

-¿Pero, esto...?-.

-Si te hubieras detenido a examinarla con mas cuidado, te hubiera costado menos trabajo. Eres el que a tardado mas hasta ahora-.

Speed tenia una cara de cansancio muy evidente, y sin remedio cayó una vez mas al suelo agotado, aunque esta vez, Igneous lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Bien hecho, hijo-. Esto último hiso que Pinkie corriera directo hacia ellos y sonara una corneta que los aturdio por casi un minuto.

Speed ahora formaba parte de la familia, y aunque fuee muy poco el tiempo con ellos, Sppeed les comenzo a tener cierto cariño.

Por la tarde, Speed y Pinkie regresaban a Ponyville finalmente con la vendicio de sus familias, y aunque Speed no estaba muy de acuerdo, Pinkie se dirigio directo a la pasteleria para ayudar lo mas que pudiera a los Cake.

Desde hacia algunos meses, Ponyville habia cambiado bastante. Las tiendas y comercios habian crecido considerablemente, gracias a que la fama de los especialistas habia crecido a tal grado, que incluso turistas llegaban solo a visitar el lugar donde uno de ellos habia sido criado.

Fuera como fuera, Speed ahora se consideraba solo un pony como cualquier otro, y como cualquier otro pony deseaba ir a casa a descansar despues de una larga noche en vela.

Al llegar a la entrada de la biblioiteca, justo antes de tocar el picaporte, una sensacion eextraña lo lleno. Era algo extraño, pero algo le decia que la biblioteca no estaba vacia en ese momento.

Un poco eceptico, abrio la puerta lentamente, esperando ver a Twilight, quien efectivamente estaba sentada en la mesa de centro de la biblioteca, pero al asomar mas la cabeza, fue alguien mas quien lo saludo.

-¡Speed! Que gusto que por fin hayas regresado-.

-¿Lyra? ¿que haces aqui?-. Lyra era la ultima pony que él hubiera esperado encontrarse en la biblioteca a su regreso, lo que a Twilight le sorprendio bastante.

-¿Que clase de pregunta? es esa, ella estaba preocupada por ti-.

-¿Por mi?-

-Claro. Es lo que un alumno haria por su maestro-

-¿Maestro?-

Speed miró a Twilight con cara de confusion, y ella del mismo modo, aunque fue por poco tiempo, pues Lyra se habia teletransportado en medio de ellos, teniendolos a ambos en la mira.

-Estoy segura de que se sentiran muy confundidos ahora, pero les aseguro que dentro de poco ya no sera asi, ¿no es verdad, Dizzy?-

-Ciertamente-. Una voz muy familiar resonó practicamente en toda la habitacion, para despues revelar a travez de un destello muy intenso al ultimo draconiqees de toda Equestria.

-¿Discord? ¿conoces a Lyra?-

-Digamos que tenemos algunos negocios en comun-. La cara de Discord tenía algo extraño, se veia un poco mas maliciosa que en otras ocasiones. -Y me temo, que ahora ustedes tambien son parte de ellos.

El comentario confundio un poco a Twilight, y tal vez por eso, no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rapido. Lyra habia sacado un cuchillo y se lo habia clabado en el pecho dejandola en el suelo. Todo habia pasado tan rapido que Speed apenas abia reaccionado luego de ver la sangre de Twilight.o

-¡Nooo!-. Speed lanzo un rayo contra Lyra, pero esta ya habia desaparecido, apareciendo del otro lado del cuarto junto a Discord.

-¡Discord! ¡Detenla!-

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no-. Discord simplemente desaparecio del lugar junto con Lyra y una alforja que parecia estar llena, dejando a Speed y a Twilight en una situación muy dificil.

-¡Rayos!... ¡Spike!...-. Tal parecia no habia nadie en la casa del arbol. -¿¡que ago!?...-. Speed comenzo a entrar en panico, hasta que a tiempo, se le ocurrio algo.

Speed mordio su casco derecho hasta que un pequeño chorro de sangre comenzo a fluir, apuntandolo directo a la boca de Twilight, quien parecia estar sufriendo de dolor no solo por la erida.

Al instante, la erida en el pecho de Twilight dejo de escurrir sangre, pero seguia habierta.

Para ese momento, Speed ya habia perdido bastante sangre; ni siquiera el estaba seguro de cuanta necesitaba. Finalmente, utilizo un hechizo de curación que mas parecia que torturaba a la pobre alicornio, pues al momento de ejecutarlo, ella grito como si la estubieran matando.

Speed continuo hasta que la erida se volbio un simple rasguño. Tal vez ubiera podido cerrarla por completo, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, quedando en el suelo desmayado junto a Twilight.

**RAYOS, YO DESEABA NO LLEGAR HASTA AQUI, PERO BUENO. Y ESPEREN A LEER EL PROXIMO.**


	8. La caida

**8. La caída. (The fall)**

En una de las tantas cuevas de las montañas de fuego, Discord habia aparecido junto con Lyra Heartstrings, una unicornio de gran poder.

-¿Era necesaria tanta violencia?, solo necesitabamos un poco de sangre-.

-Esta sangre en especial hara que la reina sea invencible-.

Ambos entraron a la cueva, justo en el fondo, se encontraba un caldero gigante, calentado por el fuego de un volcán.

Lyra sacó de su alforja el cuchillo y tres huecesillos, que al combinarse con el contenido del caldero, este se torno color rojo.

-Aun falta algo-. Lyra tomó otro cuchillo y cortó un pedazo de su oreja, el cual al arrojarlo dentro del caldero, este implosiono, dejando en su lugar el cuerpo color negro de un alicornio, el cual permanencia recostado sin mostrar ningun tipo de reacción.

-Es tu turno-. Lyra se dirigió hacia Discord, quien saco una corona sencilla con tres piedras preciosas, mientras Lyra se limpeaba la sangre que le escurria por la mejilla.

Al colocarsela en su cabeza, el alicornio pareció reaccionar, pero fue solo por un momento, pues luego de eso cayó nuevamente al suelo.

-Esto no es posible, se supone que con las cuatro gemas... pero qué... ¿donde esta la cuarta gema?, ¿no se suponia que tenias las cuatro?-.

-Noo... yo dije que traeria las gemas que los especialistas recuperaron, no me dijiste que eran cuatro-. Discord finalmente se daba su lugar como el amo del caos.

-No puedo creer esto, ¡este cuerpo no sirve sin un alma!-. Lyra trato de quitarle la corona al alicornio, pero al momento de tocarla, una imagen de un pueblo aparecio en su mente.

-... Ya veo... con que estaba ahí...-. Discord apenas habia escuchado sus palabras, por lo que estaba algo confundido.

-Bamos. Se me antoja un pastel-.

-... pastel... pastel... ¡Pinkie!-.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estas seguro ahora-. Una voz algo ronca pero amable le hablo a Speed, quien se habia despertado muy ajitado y confundido.

-¿Gilda?, ¿qué haces aquí?... un segundo, ¿donde estamos?-.

-En Canterlot, ¿que no es obvio?-. Esta vez, una voz un poco mas agresiva llamo la atención de Speed.

-¿Lightning?, ¿qué esta pasando?-.

-Lo mejor sera que te calmes, asi te lo explicaremos-. Gilda tenia una avilidad extraña para calmar a Speed, tal vez por la confianza que él le tenia.

-Escucha. Lightning y yo estabamos probando algunos postres para la boda, hasta que Pinkie llego. Ella nos dijo que a ti probablemente te hubiera gustado probarlos, asi que fuimos a buscarte pero...-. Gilda no parecia querer recordar siquiera lo que habia pasado.

-... te encontramos junto a la princesa Twilight, y ya que había mucha sangre, use el mensage instantaneo que use en la pelea con Ignotus-. Lightning era a pesar de todo una gran estratega, y penso que conservar una herramienta tan util seria buena idea.

-La princesa Luna levanto la luna de inmediato y nos trajo en ese momento, aunque eso la devilito, por lo que la luna aun sigue en lo alto-. Speed miró por la ventana, y efectivamente el sol y la luna estaban en lo alto, uno en cada extremo del firmamento.

-Twilight, ¿esta bien?-

-La princesa Celestia la curó personalmente, aunque dijo que necesitaria recuperación a causa de un tipo extraño de veneno.

-Todo esto es mi culpa... si no hubiera bajado la guardia...-

-Esto no es tu culpa, nadie hubiera pensado jamas lo que pasaria-. Gilda era muy condescendiente, aunque lo era mas con él en especial.

-Aun asi, ¿quien pudo haber hecho algo asi?-. La pregunta afecto un poco el comportamiento de Speed, quien estaba apretando un poco sus dientes.

-Fue... Lyra, na unicornio de Ponyville-. El nombre de aquella pony no les dijo nada. -... y tambien... Discird le ayudo... él... nos traiciono...-. Speed esperaba algun tipo de reaccion de sus amigas, pero no esperaba que fuera de la manera que paso.

-Eso lo explica-.

-¿De que hablas?-

-La princesa Luna nos dijo que "alguien" habia entrado en la bobeda de la princesa Celestia ayer, y se habia robado la corona y las gemas de la reina Morgana, ahora sabemos que fue Discord.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿por que no me lo dijerón antes?-. Speed se levanto de golpe, aunque aun se sentia mareado por la sangre que habia perdido.

-Tranquilizate, ahora sabemos quien las tiene, solo debemos esperar a que ataque para detenerlo, ademas, aun tenemos los elementos de la armonia-. Lightning trataba de detenerlo abrazandolo, pero él seguia forsegeando.

-Ustedes no lo entienden, si juntan las cuatro piedras con la corona, ¡la reina Morgana regresara!-.

-¿Y cual es el problema?, solo hemos encontrado tres de ellas-.

-¡Ese es el problema!, ¡la cuarta gema esta en Ponyville!-.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Gilda y Lightning dijeron al unisono, aunque sus voces fuerón apagadas por un estruendo que parecia mas como una explosión.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-. Lightning salio por la ventana buscando alguna anomalia, y justamente la encontro en forma de humo.

-¡Speed, viene de Ponyville!-. Al escuchar esto, Speed salio corriendo, con Gilda siguiendolo. Lightning se les adelanto para interceptarlos en la puerta del palacio.

Mientras corria, Speed podia ver imagenes de muy corta duración que pasaban por su mente, imagenes terribles, en especial las de un sueño que tubo hacia mucho tiempo.

-Noo!. Cometi un grave error...-. Speed sacudia su cabeza para poder concentrarse. -... espera un poco, enseguida llegare Pinkie.

**SI, YA LO SE, ESPERABAN ALGO DIFERENTE, PERO EL PROXIMO SI ME HISO VOMITAR, Y EN SERIO NO QUERIA ESCRIBIRLO, PERO BUENO, SI SUPERO LO QUE SUIGUE LES PROMETO TERMINAR EL LIBRO EN MENOS DE 15 CAPS. COMO SEA, LUEGO LOS VEO... ESO SUENA TAN FUERA DE LUGAR...**


	9. 9

**ADVERTENCIA. ESTE CAP. ES MUY LARGO, AL FINAL SABRAN EL TITULO. SI LOGRAN SUPERARLO... NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SI DESEAN QUE TERMINE EL FIC... PAZ.**

**9. ...**

-¡Espera!, ¡deveriamos avisarle a las princesas!-. Lightning le grito a Speed una vez mas tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero era demaciado tarde.

-¡Tal vez sea tarde!, descuida, tengo un plan-. Speed se concentro, y con un resplandor hiso desaparecer a los tres.

Les había tomado solo un minuto llegar a las afueras de Ponyville, serca de la estacion del tren, aunque el viaje los habia dejado esparcidos sobre el suelo.

-¿Usaste el hechizo de la princesa Luna?-.

-Si... pero no sabia que usaban tanta magi... bhaaa...-. Speed había vomitado justo en el lugar dinde había aterrizado, probocando un sonido de repulción de parte de sus amigas. -... recuerdenme no volber a usarlo...-.

La situación parecía bastante comica, pero el momento de diverción terminó cuando escucharon nuevamente un sonido de explosión.

-Vamos, eso vino del ayuntamiento-.

-Espera ahí-. Lightning lo detubo de la cola al puro estilo de Apple Jack, probocando que él le diera toda su atención. -Se que estas preocupado, pero no debemos perder el factor sorpresa, consideralo un poco-.

Speed lo penso por un momento, dandole la razón.

-Muy bien, lleguemos por entre las casas, no sabemos cotra que nos enfrentamos-. Gilda y Speed afirmaron con la cabeza, con Gilda al frente, Speed preparado para lanzar cualquier hechizo y Lightning cubriendo la retaguardia.

Les tomo muy poco tiempo llegar hasta el ayuntamiento, donde se podía ver como un grupo de changelings llevaban a todo el pueblo dentro del gran edificio central del pueblo.

-Esto no me agrada-. Gilda sonaba un poco preocupada, algo en esa escena no le gustaba.

-Solo son changelings, podemos con ellos-. Speed estubo a punto de delatarse, si no fuera por que Lightning lo detubo una vez maz.

-Quieres calmarte, piensa un poco. Los changelings nunca atacan por su cuenta, ademas no creo que sean capaces de probocar tales explosiones-. Speed sabia muy poco sobre estas criaturas, excepto que eran bastante faciles de derrotar en su forma original, por lo que prefirio seguir a sus compañeras con más experiencia. -Sera mejor esperar hasta que aparesca el lider-.

Era un plan simple, y fue recompensada su espera, pues cuando los últimos ponies entraban al edificio, una figura imponente, casi del tamaño de una casa aparecio.

Su apariencia era la de un sentauro, mitad pony, mitad humano. Parecia ser muy fuerte, mostrando sus brasos tan musculosos y llenos de eridas. El tono de su piel era amarilla, con una melena cafe clara. Lo que era mas extraño en él era que en donde deverian estar sus ojos estaba cubierto por una banda color blanco, dejando ver en su frente un dibujo de un tercer ojo, lo que parecio asustar un poco a Speed.

-Esto no es posible...-

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-

-Un ciclope-

-¿Un qué?-

-Ciclope. Starswirl peleo con varios de ellos-.

-Muy bien, ¿como los derrotamos?-.

-Ese es el problema, su piel es tan dura como la de un dragon, sus huesos son tan duros como tubos de metal. Su unico punto devil es el ojo en su frente-.

-¿Y cual es la gran complicación?-. Lightning desvio la mirada hacia el ciclope, cuando este solto un ruido parecido al de un gruñido; parecia estar enojado por algo, arremetiendo con un rayo pequeño que había salido de su frente, terminando en una explosion contra un changeling que se veia muy asustado.

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras veian caer los restos de aquel changeling regados por todo el rededor del ayuntamiento.

-Eso podria ser un problema-. Gilda trataba de sonar sarcastica, aunque solo logro que Lightning se pusira algo nerviosa.

-¡Estan de broma! ¿Como rayos vamos a vencer a esa cosa? Ni siquiera tenemos nuestros trajes...-. Por primera vez, Lightning se mostraba algo nerviosa, algo que Speed no sabía como enfrentar; por suerte, Gilda si conocia a Lightning.

-Debes de calmarte, estoy segura de que encontraras una estrategia para vencerlo, no podemos hacer esto sin tí-. Gilda miraba a Lightning a los ojos, mientras ella, algo sonrojada, cambiaba su mirada de angustia por una con mas descición.

Le tomo solo un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente les dio a sus compañeros una opción para derrotar a semejante mole.

Cada uno por su parte, tomaron sus posiciones, que considerando el peligro del ojo explosivo del ciclope devia de mantenerlos a salvo por un tiempo.

Por su parte, el ciclope parecia estar vigilando mientras los changelings se mantenian dentro del edificio, aunque su cabeza no se movia para nada, pero la imagen del ojo en su frente parecia ver cada cosa a su alrededor.

De repente, una rafaga de viento llamo la atención del monstruo, desviando su cabeza directo en dirección de aquel viento, lanzando un rayo que terminó explotando, probocando que Speed saliera de entre unos arbustos, corriendo a toda velocidad.

El monstruo trato de interseptarlo con otro disparo, pero gracias a su velocidad, Speed logro esquivarlo ocultandose atras de una casa.

Al instante, Lightning aparecio justo antes de que disparara de nuevo, golpeandolo directo en la nuca, desviando su tiro contra el suelo junto a sus cascos.

Por desgracia, a pesar de su fuerza, la piel y los huesos del ciclope fue demaciado para ella, dejandolo voltearse y propinarle un golpe que la dejo en el suelo, con un casco roto y la bestia a punto de dispararle.

-¡Sorpresa!-. Gilda se habia aferrado con sus garras a la cabeza del monstruo, picandole con su afilado pico justo el centro de su frente.

El ciclope tomó a Gilda de sus garras, destrozandolas por la tremenda presion y lanzandola contra una carreta llena de heno.

El monstruo trato de enfocarse, pero le fue aun mas dificil por un rayo de energia que Speed le habia lanzado contra sus ojos cubiertos, aunque a causa de que seguia mareado, solo le lastimo su ojo derecho.

El ataque solo habia sido una distracción para que Lightning se alejara, pues al momento de que el monstruo intento disparar nuevamente, la explosion se realizo justo en su cuerpo, destrozandolo y dejando a su paso solo una nube grisacea.

-¡Lo vencimos!-. No habian sido solo los gritos de Speed, sino la explosión la que había hecho que todos los changelings salieran del ayuntamiento.

-Yo creo que no-. Speed los habia juntado a todos los changelings con una cuerda creada con luz, volviendose de color dorado y con una dureza como de caramelo.

-Eso... salio bien...-. Lightning trataba de bromear, aunque con un casco roto era dificil.

-Bamos, saquemos a todos-. Gilda hacia hasta lo imposible por disiumular el dolor, pero era muy obvio por la forma en que caminaba.

La sonrisa en la cara de los tres amigos los distrajo completamente del sonido parecido a un silvido que al apagarse, habia logrado desviar la mirada de Lightning y de Speed. Una flecha negra habia atravezado el cuello de Gilda desde su nuca mientras caminaba en dirección de sus amigos.

Speed fue el unico que reacciono, pues Lightning parecia estar en shock. Él busco en la dirección que probino la flecha, descubriendo a un morgano, con cabello verde y blanco sobre un árbol.

-¡Tú!-. Speed no dudo un segundo en descargar todo su poder contra su enemiga; por desgracia, ella había huido a tiempo, dejando a Speed lleno de ira. Speed bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Gilda, donde Lightning trataba de detener el sangrado de su cuello, pero era inútil; la fecha había cortado la yugular de Gilda, habiendola matado a los diez segundos.

Speed no soportó mas. Con su magia lanzó rayos contra todos los changelings, acabando con todos de un solo golpe mientras gritaba.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, la tarde llegaba casi a su fin, y frente al ayuntamiento de Ponyville, todo el pueblo estaba de luto, observando el cuerpo sin vida de la Especialista Gilda.

Speed no lo supo en ese momento, pero Gilda no era la única ausente. Ninguna de las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonia se encontraba entre los rescatados, parecían aver desaparecido.

**OK... YA ESTUBO... SE QUE SE PREGUNTAN EL TITULO DEL CAP. POR ESO... AQUI ESTA:**

**9. LA ULTIMA MISION DE GILDA.**

**YA... HASTA AQUI. SI ME LO PIDEN LO TERMINO, LA VERDAD... NO SE SI PUEDA SEGUIR... PAZ A TODOS... NETA... PAZ.**


	10. Morgana Le Fay

**10. Morgana Le Fay.**

A pesar de la nieve de temporada, las montañas de fuego siempre estaban libres de esta, pues tenían varias cuevas por donde el calor salía. Justo en una de ellas, un humano con capa negra hasta el suelo había aparecido en medio de una explosión, en su mano llevaba un arco dorado que se hiso humo conforme caminaba al interior de la cueva.

Lyra, tal vez el ultimo morgano de Equestria llegó con la cara muy contenta a su guarida, donde fue recibida de una forma muy familiar.

-Llegas tarde-. Decia Discord a su compañera mientras se limpiaba las garras con un pedazo de hueso.

-Tuve que encargarme de unas cucarachas antes de regresar-. Lyra apenas lo miró, tal parecía caminar en dos patas requeria algo de concentración, pero si la hubiera visto a la cara habría visto su sonrisa, con aquellos colmillos que caracterizaban a los de su raza.

p

-Bueno, mientras terminabas con tu "fumigación", yo conseguí lo que me pediste-. Discord se aparato para mostrar unas burbujas dentro de las cuales se encontraban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, aunque se veian desmayadas.

Lyra se acercó para observarlas, aunque ahora con una sonrisa algo demente.

-Aunque no debías preocuparte tanto, ellas no son rival para mi-.

-Jump... ¿crees qué estan aquí por tí?, en verdad estas ciego-. Lyra le dijo esto mientras extendia su mano hacia la burbuja donde Pinkie dormía, prácticamente arrancandole el collar de compromiso de su cuello junto con algunos pelos rosas.

-¡Repite eso!-. Lightning le gritó a Speed mientras lo tomaba de su pellejo, levantandolo del suelo. -¿Qué quisiste decir con que ellos ya tienen la cuarta gema?-. Speed les habia contado a la alcaldesa y a Lightning la razón de lo que había pasado.

-Esa gema la encontre en ArabiaEquina, pero su poder solo depende de los deseos de su dueño. Pensé que si Pinkie lo tenia este nunca reaccionaria... pero me equivoqué...-. Las intenciones de Speed estaban bien fundamentadas, pero a alguien en especial no le pareció igual.

-¡Eres un idiota!-. Lightning estaba otra vez frente a Speed y se veía aun mas molesta. ¡por tu culpa Pinkie esta en peligro, pusiste a Ponyville en riesgo...!-. Lightning hiso una pausa, ahora había comenzado a llorar. -¡...por tu culpa Gilda esta muerta!-.

Lightning había agachado la cabeza, cubriendo su cara con sus cascos. Speed trató de poner un casco sobre su hombro, pero ella simplemente se alejo con un pequeño movimiento.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-. La alcaldesa preguntó especialmente al ex Especialista, quien al escuchar nuevamente una extraña voz de advertencia, desidio actuar.

Con una pequeña tele transportación apareció nuevamente sobre el ayuntamiento, donde comenzó con un discurso.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Ponyville ya no es seguro!-. Al decir esto, todos los habitantes comenzaron a asustaste, pero el continuo. -¡habra que evacuar lo mas pronto posible!-. Al terminar de decir esto, Speed bajo sin tele transportarse, se veía un poco cansado.

-Alcaldesa... organise a todos los pegasos... que junten suficientes nubes... evacuaremos volando...-. Speed hablaba ajitadamente, aunque la alcaldesa confío en él a pesar de todo.

Por su parte, Lyra finalmente habia separado el rubi del collar de compromiso de Pinkie, el cual ya era muy obvio que era la cuarta gema de la corona de la reina Miraba.

-¿Tanto tiempo estuvo frente a ti y tu ni en cuenta?-. El tono de voz de Lyra parecía birlón, aunque Discord se limitó a levantar una ceja mientras cruzaba vivo garras.

Ella se le quedo viendo por un momento a la pequeña joya, parecía estar hipnotisada.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-. Discord se le acercó por la espalda, haciendo que su piel se erizara, sacandola de su trance.

-...descuida, solo pensaba en la persona que solia cuidar de esta joya.

Lyra se dirigio hacia el alicornio negro que seguía tirado sin mostrar ningun tipo de reacción.

Al colocar la gema en su lugar en la corona, los ojos del alicornio se abrieron soltando un brillo blanco. El cuerpo entero comenzó a flores, y una cutie marck apareció en los costados de aquella yegua, formada por dos serpientes que parecía que se común una a otra formando un círculo.

Luego del espectáculo de luces, los ojos del alicornio revelaron su color verde brillante, los cuales parecían estar enfurecidos. Fue solo cuestión de segundos, pero la criatura dió un grito y comenzó a cambiar de forma.

Sus cascos traseros se habian deformado, estirandose para formar unos pies humanos; los delanteros se abian convertido en unos brazos con dedos que al final parecian tener garras. Sus alas y cuerno ahora formaban un vestido color negro brillante, con adornos de plumas en la parte del cuello escotado y la parte inferior del vestido. No se parecia en nada a la ropa que usaba Lyra.

Al terminar su transformacion, la nueva cara de la criatura era completamente clara, como la piel de una gallina sin plumas, con una melena negra, larga y ondulada.

Al abrir los ojos, una risa muy rara fue el unico sonido que emitio la recien resucitada reina Morgana, mientras que su propia presencia generaba un clima muy extraño, con nubez negras que comenzaron a expandirse en todas direcciones.

Mientras en Ponyville, Speed creyó escuchar una risa, mientras veía como el sol y la luna desaparecian en un cielo cubierto por nubes negras que en el orisonte dejaban un cielo color rojo sangre.

-¡Rapido, no tenemos mucho tiempo!-. Speed al presentir el peligro, trató de acelerar al pueblo, pero ya tenía el tiempo en contra.


End file.
